Within certain managed virtualized (logical) networks, logical routers may have centralized components implemented on certain host machines (also called edge nodes). These edge nodes can implement the centralized components for multiple logical routers at once. As such, taking down a single edge node, even temporarily, may affect numerous logical routers that are part of logical networks (possibly belonging to different tenants). As such, techniques for individually managing a centralized routing component implemented on an edge node without affecting the other routing components on the edge node are needed.